


Melee Mayhem

by icyraven93



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Bus, Chance Meetings, First Meetings, Gen, PSA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: The cast of Super Smash Brothers Melee get up to some pretty interesting stuff when they aren't fighting for our amusement.
Kudos: 4





	1. A Fated Meeting

Marth was seated at the back of a bus when it rolled to a stop to pick up the last few people who would be taking part in the Super Smash Brothers tournament. He thought of his sister Elice, who encouraged him to join the tournament, and wondered when he could write to her. Marth watched the final passengers board the bus: an even tinier version of the electrical creature that was already present, a tall, floating, catlike creature, a flat humanoid creature that was entirely black, an imposing man in black armor, and a youth with red hair who wore an outfit very similar to his. Was he a fresh recruit to the Altean knights? Marth had to learn more about him.

"Ah… greetings, everyone!" Marth called out.

"Pichu!" Pichu eagerly called out.

"Ah, hello to you too, friendly knight. My name is Roy, and I'm hoping to learn all I can," Roy said before taking his seat next to Marth. The other new arrivals seemed to keep their distance, which suited Marth just fine. He needed to learn about the swordsman who just introduced himself as Roy. His sister was right; this would certainly be an interesting experience for him.


	2. Bat of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Mario tells the rest of the Smashers about the terror that is the Home Run Bat.

Dr. Mario marched into the room where the rest of the Smashers were gathered with a serious look on his face and something behind his back. He then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I sincerely thank you all for coming. This is a very important meeting," Dr. Mario began. "This…" he threw a seemingly ordinary baseball bat onto the table, the mere sight causing several of the weaker-willed Smashers to cower and even the strongest-willed Smashers to flinch. "...is a Home Run bat."

"Good goddess…" Link stated in disbelief even as he shot a protective arm in front of Zelda and his younger counterpart. Mario was consoling Luigi, who was whimpering. Fox and Falco had their blasters pointed at the bat, while Samus had her arm cannon pointed at it.

"It's okay, Luigi," Mario said gently. "Maybe the scary bat will go away if you ignore it."

"Oh, no no no no no… this is a danger you cannot afford to ignore," Dr. Mario scolded as he lifted the bat off of the table. Pichu jumped out of Peach's lap and atop her head as she started crying. "This seemingly innocent bat has sent so many of us flying off the stage. All it takes is a simple winding motion and you'll be flying over the blast line faster than you can say 'Oh no!'."

"What can we do about this problem?" Fox asked.

"The solution is simple, Fox. We should store this thing away," Dr. Mario answered as he walked away from the lobby, bat in hand. As soon as the bat left the room, the Smashers breathed a collective sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Smashers ride a bus to the tournament.


End file.
